Life Doesn't Have an Eraser
by dimshit
Summary: Seandainya hidup bisa dihapus, dengan senang hati Ichigo hidup seenak yang dirinya sukai. Sehingga ia tidak perlu membuat dirinya sendiri berpikir berulang kali untuk membela teman-temannya sendiri. Canon/GrimmIchi Yaoi.


**Cerita ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk My lovely hime, Lovely Orihime, yang menginginkan saya untuk membuat cerita bersettingkan Canon. Dan karena saya kurang bisa Canon, saya jadi butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan ini. Maafkan saya, Hime-chan, karena terlalu lama mengabulkan request kamu ini. Silakan, hukum saya sesukamu T^T *serahin pemukul baseball dari besi***

**Pairing: **Grimmjow x Ichigo (oh yeah, selalu memang~)

**Summary: **Seandainya hidup bisa di-undo atau lebih baik, dihapus, dengan senang hati Ichigo hidup seenak yang dirinya sukai. Tapi, sayangnya ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus kesalahan yang sudah pernah ia lakukan.

**Warning(s): **Canon setting dengan alternate reality. Yaoi / hubungan percintaan antar lelaki dengan lelaki lainnya. Gay sex. Possible OOC-ness. Timeline yang loncat-loncat.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Life Doesn't Have an Eraser<strong>

_by Megumi Kei_

* * *

><p><em>"You're mine, Kurosaki Ichigo."<em>

Ichigo menarik nafas dalam, merasa perhatiannya teralihkan. Sudah kesekian kalinya, kata-kata itu membuat detak jantungnya serasa berhenti. Pengucapan yang dilakukan oleh suara yang penuh rasa posesif, mengirimkan getaran berfibrasi di setiap sudut tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu sementara kedua iris coklat cinnamonnya menatap lurus ke arah sepasang iris azure yang juga menatapnya penuh gelora perasaan yang tidak tergambarkan dengan kata-kata.

_"You're mine... Ichigo."_

Betapa ia berharap kalimat itu memiliki makna yang ia inginkan. Tapi, tidak bisa. Tidak bisa ia khianati orang-orang yang mengelu-elukan dirinya dari belakang. Berharap ia bisa memenangkan perang ini.

Sehingga kehidupan bisa kembali damai.

_"You're mine and mine alone..."_

Ichigo mengangkat Tensa Zangetsu tinggi-tinggi, baru kemudian menebaskannya kepada tubuh yang berada di hadapannya. Membuat darah segar membuncah, mengotori sebagian wajahnya yang berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Rahangnya menegang, kedua mata membelalak, saat menyadari kedua sudut bibir yang basah oleh darah itu terangkat ke atas.

Wajah datarnya runtuh dalam sekejap akibat ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dari figur dihadapannya itu.

Grimmjow tersenyum.

XOXOXO

Malam yang dingin, kota Karakura yang dingin dan sepi, seperti kota hantu. _Yeah_, semuanya berawal dari malam itu. Malam ketika Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar dan merenung.

Sudah berminggu-minggu berlalu semenjak penyerangan Espada yang pertama. Luka di tubuhnya pun berangsur membaik, dan ia mulai bisa menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Luka yang diderita oleh Rukia pun kabarnya sudah menutup, dan mulai mengering, namun gadis Kuchiki itu masih belum bisa meninggalkan Soul Society. Hal yang disyukuri oleh Ichigo, karena remaja itu tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa jika bertemu dengan rekan sesama Shinigami-nya.

Bukan karena Ichigo menyesal karena tidak bisa menolong Rukia tepat pada waktunya.

Bukan karena ia merasa malu karena sudah kalah dengan mudah oleh lawannya.

Ia hanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mengenai figur Espada yang menjadi lawannya malam lalu itu. Figur yang kokoh, tinggi menjulang, bukanlah hal yang mengagetkan baginya jika figur itu memiliki kekuatan yang berada di atasnya. Sepasang iris azure yang menatap tajam ke arahnya kala itu terus saja terpatri dalam ingatannya dan tidak mau pergi.

Lalu suara itu... _Kami-sama_... Suara yang membuatnya ingin melupakan statusnya sebagai Shinigami, sebagai musuh, dan hanya memohon agar sang Espada _mengambil_nya saat itu juga, di tempat itu juga.

Padahal dia bukan gay.

Ia hanya tidak pernah tertarik pada siapa pun hingga saat ini, baik itu lawan jenis mau pun sesama jenisnya.

Menghela nafas, Ichigo bersandaran pada kepala ranjang, sementara kedua kelopak matanya perlahan menutup, dan tangan kanannya bergerak, menyusup masuk ke dalam celana boxernya. Setiap kali memikirkan mengenai sang Espada bersurai biru, entah mengapa tubuhnya selalu bereaksi. Membuatnya merasakan sakit di satu bagian yang belum pernah terlalu ia berikan perhatian lebih, kecuali saat membersihkan diri.

"Hnn..."

Nafasnya semakin memburu setiap kali ia memberikan hentakkan dan pompaan kuat yang ia sukai pada kejantanannya. Ia tahu Kon saat ini berada di dalam lemarinya. Ia juga tahu kalau saat ini Kon bisa saja tengah melihatnya melakukan hal memalukan yang tidak akan pernah mau ia akui terhadap orang lain. Tapi, anehnya, saat itu Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli. Jika Kon ingin melihat dan menikmati, ia tidak akan menghalangi.

Tersentak kaget, dengan cepat Ichigo membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam saat merasakan ada jemari lain yang ikut menggenggam tangannya yang juga menggenggam kejantanannya. Kaget adalah _understatement_. Entah kata apa yang cocok menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu, yang pasti ia merasa mendadak paru-parunya tidak lagi bisa berfungsi.

_Semenjak kapan? Bagaimana bisa?_

Sepasang iris azure tajam menatap ke arah cinnamonnya dalam pandangan yang sangat intens. Rasa shock dan tanda tanya terhapuskan ketika tangan pemilik sepasang iris azure itu mulai bergerak, memompa kejantanan Ichigo naik-turun, menghasilkan desahan dan erangan dari sang Shinigami pengganti semakin deras meluncur keluar dari sepasang bibir plumnya. Tangan kiri Ichigo bergerak, menggenggam, meremas bagian lengan jaket putih yang dikenakan oleh sang Espada.

"G-Grimm... Grimmjow..."

Nama itu meluncur dengan lembut di antara desahannya, membuat gerakan yang dilakukan oleh sang Espada menjadi semakin cepat. Hingga rasa panas di antara selangkangannya tidak lagi bisa terbendung, dan Ichigo hampir saja berteriak ketika ia mencapai puncaknya, jika Grimmjow tidak segera membuatnya diam dengan menempelkan bibirnya.

Mereka tidak berciuman, hanya saling menempelkan bibir.

Bibir yang menempel di bibirnya itu kemudian berganti dengan telapak tangan besar. Membungkamnya agar tidak terlalu mengeluarkan banyak suara, dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak protes. Ia hanya menikmati saja bagaimana Espada yang berada di atasnya berusaha melucutinya dari berlembar-lembar kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Geraman muncul setiap kali Grimmjow merasakan nafsunya semakin tidak terbendung lagi, di mana pada kenyataannya, geraman itu pun membuat kejantanan Ichigo kembali _hidup_.

Dan ketika pada akhirnya Grimmjow berhasil membebaskan kejantanannya sendiri, tanpa menunggu waktu lama, tanpa persiapan, ia langsung menghujamkannya ke dalam tubuh Ichigo. Membuat pemuda yang bersangkutan tersentak kuat, menjerit sekuatnya di balik telapak tangannya yang membungkam bibir itu.

Grimmjow pun tanpa ampun, langsung bergerak keluar-masuk. Tidak menunggu Ichigo untuk terbiasa dengan ukurannya.

Ichigo tidak protes, walau pun bagian dalam rectrumnya terasa sangat perih, ia tidak akan pernah protes. Yang Ichigo inginkan hanya tubuh Grimmjow, begitu pula dengan sang Espada. Bukan bercinta, hanya seks. Mereka sama-sama hanya ingin memuaskan rasa lapar yang belakangan ini mereka rasakan semenjak bertemu satu sama lain, semenjak saling mendeklarasikan permusuhaan yang sudah _seharusnya_ ada di antara mereka.

Hanya seks.

Ichigo kembali menjerit dibalik telapak tangan yang membungkam mulutnya ketika akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu, disusul oleh Grimmjow yang menggeram, mengeluarkan hasrat di dalam dirinya, membasahi berbagai sisi rectrumnya dan memberikan rasa panas membara di perutnya.

Telapak tangan yang membungkamnya menyingkir, seolah menyadari kalau ia sudah kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas hanya dengan bantuan lubang hidung. Ichigo menghela nafas ketika Grimmjow pada akhirnya menyelipkan kejantanannya keluar dari dalam dirinya. Rasa puas sempat ia rasakan di sela-sela kantuknya yang mulai menghadang karena akhirnya ia bisa merasakan sosok yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini menghantui pikirannya. Tapi, entah mengapa Ichigo juga bisa merasakan perasaan lain yang menyentil pelan sisi hatinya yang lain.

"Aku akan datang lagi, Shinigami."

Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, ia tersenyum ketika janji itu terlontarkan, sebelum kemudian ia memilih tenggelam dalam rasa kantuknya.

XOXOXO

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Grimmjow kembali datang beberapa hari setelah itu. Kebetulan di hari yang sama dengan kedatangan Rukia, hanya lebih terlambat.

Seperti biasanya, Rukia seharian menguasai meja belajar Ichigo bersama dengan Kon yang dengan setia menemani sisinya. Lingkaran demi lingkaran tergambar di media kertas yang berada di hadapannya, lingkaran yang tidak lama kemudian berbentuk kelinci yang selalu ia panggil dengan nama Chappy The Bunny, merupakan karakter fable yang sangat ia sukai. Kon duduk di sebelah kertasnya, memandang lurus pada bentuk Chappy yang jauh dari artistik.

Tapi, pikiran boneka singa itu melayang ke tempat lain.

Ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar, di mana Ichigo sudah berada di sana selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Bukannya ia tidak tahu apa alasannya, tetapi ia juga tidak begitu yakin. Ia terus menganggap adegan yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu hanyalah mimpi, karena tidak ada sedikit pun yang berubah dari Ichigo.

Kecuali jika waktu melamun pemuda itu menjadi lebih panjang daripada biasanya.

Rukia yang inosen, tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kon yang tumben-tumbenan banyak diam, hanya menatap boneka singa itu dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik. Tapi, kemudian membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu ketika ia kembali melihat bahwa ada 1 Chappy yang masih belum ia selesaikan.

Akan ia buat Chappy yang tengah menghangatkan diri di dalam kotatsu.

Kon mengubah posisi duduknya, dan melirikkan pandangan ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terus tertutup rapat. Menebak-nebak apa yang ia pikirkan benar atau tidak. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu kalau pada kenyataannya prasangka yang ada dibenaknya memang benar. Ichigo berada di dalam kamar mandi, terengah-engah dengan peluh yang membasahi kaos putih yang ia kenakan, kedua lengan melingkar di antara leher jenjang dan kekar, menggenggam erat helai demi helai rambut biru yang berada di sana.

"Aaanngghhhh..."

Mendesah, Ichigo mengigit bibir bawahnya agar suaranya tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar kamar mandi. Walau sesaat setelah datang, Grimmjow langsung memasang kekkai agar tidak ada yang bisa sembarangan masuk dan menginterupsi, serta agar reiatsunya tersembunyi, Ichigo tetap tidak bisa mengambil risiko dirinya ketahuan tengah melakukan seks bersama musuh.

Dengan tidak melupakan kenyataan bahwa rekannya berada di ruangan sebelah.

Ketukan ringan di pintu membuat mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya. Grimmjow menatap ke arah dinding kamar mandi yang berada di belakang Ichigo sembari menggeram kesal karena terganggu, dan Ichigo menatap ke arah pintu, menunggu seseorang atau sesuatu yang pastinya akan bicara nanti. "Ichigo? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sampai selama ini di dalam?" Rukia. Dengan tatapan masih ke arah pintu, Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri sebelum kemudian menurunkannya kembali hingga kejantanan Grimmjow kembali menyodoknya tepat di tempat yang ia inginkan.

Grimmjow kembali menggeram, menggenggam kedua sisi pinggang Ichigo hingga berbekas, dan ikut menggerakkan pinggangnya hingga gerakan mereka beradu, menimbulkan _impact_ yang lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

"Ichigo? Hei, Ichigo?"

Nada suara Rukia semakin terdengar tidak sabar untuk segera mendapatkan jawaban dari dirinya, namun Ichigo entah mengapa sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia lebih memfokuskan pikirannya akan kenikmatan yang ia inginkan kembali selama beberapa hari ini. Kenikmatan yang membuatnya terus memikirkan kemungkinan akan kapan waktu ruangan di kamarnya terbelah menunjukkan _blackhole_ yang kemudian akan menampakkan figur yang ia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya.

Ia ketagihan.

Hanya pernah merasakan sekali, dan ia langsung ketagihan.

Betapa memalukannya.

Ketukan di pintu kini berubah menjadi gedoran, tetapi tetap tidak kunjung juga dipedulikan oleh dua pemuda yang asik dengan aktifitasnya sendiri. Jika mungkin, mereka justru menambah kecepatan akan tempo mereka, merasa mulai mendekati puncaknya. Grimmjow menyarangkan giginya di area pertemuan leher dengan pundak Ichigo, menandakan teritori dan pernyataan bahwa sang Shinigami pengganti adalah miliknya.

"ICHIGO! AKU MASUK!" Dan sesuai dengan kata-katanya, Rukia langsung menyeruak masuk. Kedua matanya membelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ichigo dengan pakaian yang nampak basah tertunduk di sebelah toilet dengan nafas yang sangat terengah-engah. "Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?" Rukia tidak jadi melangkah mendekat ketika Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, sebuah gestur yang meminta dirinya untuk tidak mendekat, dan bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Dengan kaki yang gemetaran, Ichigo berdiri dan melangkah melewati Rukia. Bergumam, "Aku ngantuk. Kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang."

Kon yang melihat Ichigo berjalan mendekati ranjangnya, langsung berdiri tegak. Boneka singa itu menyelidiki kemungkinan wajah Ichigo yang kemerah-merahan. Ia terpaku menyadari alasan dari kemungkinan pemuda itu berwajah merah serta berjalan dengan agak pincang. Tapi, ia tetap tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

Haruskah ia katakan pada Rukia?

Di lain hal, Rukia saat itu masih berdiri di dalam kamar mandi, kedua alisnya berkerut. Ia yakin dirinya tidak salah merasakan. Sedikit-sedikit, ia bisa merasakan reiatsu dari seorang Espada yang rasanya ia kenal cukup baik.

XOXOXO

Sebulan lamanya berlalu sudah semenjak Ichigo dan Grimmjow saling melihat satu sama lain. Sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun kawan dari masing-masing pihak yang mengetahui kalau mereka sering melakukan aktifitas malam bersama. Kecuali Rukia. Gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu selalu menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

Curiga karena Ichigo sering kali keluar di saat malam hari, dan baru kembali setelah mendekati subuh. Itu pun selalu dengan wajah kemerah-merahan dan debu menempel di punggungnya. Tapi, tidak sekali pun Rukia mengajak pemuda itu bicara mengenai hal itu, dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak ambil pusing mengenainya.

Kalau Kon, bisa dipastikan boneka singa itu yang paling tahu dengan kegiatan baru Ichigo. Tapi, sama seperti Rukia, Kon pun tidak mengatakan apa pun, kecuali wajahnya akan menjadi sangat merah jika Ichigo mendekatinya.

_Gikongan yang aneh._

Tapi, semakin sering Ichigo menemui Grimmjow, semakin besar ia merasa perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada di hatinya. Grimmjow yang belakangan ini berbeda pun selalu menghantui pikirannya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya, sekarang Grimmjow selalu menyediakan waktu untuk _foreplay_. Selalu mempersiapkan Ichigo sehingga penetrasi yang biasanya menyakitkan itu jadi terasa begitu mudah dan mulus. Walau jika sudah bergerak, mereka tetap tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan lama di mana mereka akan saling membenturkan diri satu sama lain dengan kekuatan penuh.

Rasanya menyakitkan, tapi gelombang reiatsu Grimmjow yang selalu membungkusnya tiap malam, memberikan rasa nyaman dan aman, serta menyisakan penyesalan yang mendalam di hati Ichigo.

Penyesalan karena ia mulai merasa terikat.

Penyesalan karena setiap kali ia pergi, Grimmjow akan menunduk, memberikan kecupan dan ia menyukainya.

Namun, segala kepedulian, segala kelembutan yang selalu ditampakkan, diharuskan sirna setiap kali mereka berhadapan satu sama lain dalam konteks musuh. Berusaha saling membunuh, demi menanamkan kepercayaan pada rekan masing-masing yang melihat, bahwa tidak ada hubungan apa pun di antara mereka selain sebagai musuh.

Terkadang, disela pertarungannya dengan Grimmjow, di mana ia berhasil menyarangkan luka yang dalam di tubuh sang Sexta Espada, Ichigo melihat Rukia mengernyitkan dahi.

Tapi, lagi-lagi gadis Shinigami itu tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Ichigo! Kau mendengarkan?"

Tertendang keluar dari alam pikirannya, penglihatan Ichigo kembali terfokuskan pada beberapa figur yang ada dihadapannya. Rukia, berkacak pinggang, menatap kesal ke arahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan semacam jubah di atas shinigami shikakushonya, serupa dengan yang Renji kenakan, hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil. Melirik ke arah lain, ia bisa melihat Chad dan Ishida berdiri di dekatnya. Dan di sekitar mereka terdapat hamparan gurun pasir.

Benar juga.

Mereka saat ini ada di Hueco Mundo, bermaksud untuk mengambil kembali Orihime. Dirinya yang menyarankan hal ini, tapi bagaimana bisa ia langsung lupa? Semenjak kaki beralaskan sandalnya menginjak pasir putih Hueco Mundo, pikiran Ichigo tidak pernah bisa jauh dari seorang Espada.

"Err..."

Melihat Ichigo yang nampak bingung, Rukia mendengus, "Dengar. Aku akan menjelaskan rencana kita satu kali lagi, tapi ingat, tidak ada yang ketiga kalinya." Dan gadis Kuchiki itu mengulang kembali perkataannya dengan sesekali memastikan apakah Ichigo mendengarkan atau tidak. Ichigo mendengarkan, tentu, tapi rasanya sama seperti masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri.

Ia ingin menolong Orihime, tetapi sosok lain berulang kali menyita perhatiannya di benaknya. Dan Ichigo tidak bisa terus melawan sosok itu, sehingga ia menyerah.

Ia ingin sekali bisa menghapus pertemuannya dengan Grimmjow sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan beban yang membingungkan semacam ini. Sehingga ia tidak perlu membuat dirinya sendiri berpikir berulang kali untuk membela teman-temannya sendiri.

Tapi, ia tahu. Kehidupan tidak akan bisa di-undo, apalagi dihapus.

Pertemuannya dengan Grimmjow dulu akan selalu ada apa pun yang ia lakukan sekarang.

XOXOXO

"Jadi... Sekarang kau yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kota Karakura?" Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Ishida sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya itu tertuju untuk pria bersurai merah yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Tidak. Aku di sini hanya untuk berkunjung saja. Karakura masih tetap menjadi area milik Rukia." Jawab Renji.

Siang itu ia dengan sengaja datang ke kota Karakura untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman manusianya, dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk membentuk lingkaran bersama dengan Ishida, Orihime, dan Chad di atap SMA Karakura. "Lalu... Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?" Akhirnya sang wakil kapten mengeluarkan juga pertanyaan yang menjadi alasan utama ia berada di sini. Dan mendadak, ia merasa menyesal sudah menanyakannya, karena jika dilihat dari reaksi ketiga manusia di hadapannya itu, kelihatannya tidak semua hal berjalan dengan sangat baik.

Renji mendengar Ishida menghela nafas. Remaja berkacamata itu lagi-lagi membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang menurut Renji sebenarnya tidak ada kesalahan. Kelihatannya gestur itu hanya sekedar kebiasaan. "Kami tidak sesering itu berbicara dengan Kurosaki. Jujur saja, sepertinya dia agak menarik diri dari kami." Tutur Ishida, "Kelihatannya ia cukup terpukul dengan kehilangan kemampuan yang selama ini ia miliki. Setidaknya, ia cukup menikmati menjadi Shinigami." Renji tentu setuju dengan pendapat Ishida itu. Karena semenjak mengenal Ichigo, ia bisa merasakan kalau remaja bersurai oranye itu memiliki semangat untuk terus bertambah kuat.

Suasana kembali hening selama beberapa waktu, dan kemudian kali ini giliran Orihime yang memecahkannya, "Ta-tapi... Kurasa bukan hanya itu alasan Kurosaki-kun terlihat _down_..." Pendapatnya itu membuat tiga pasang mata menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"... Maksudmu?"

"Y-ya... Soalnya... waktu itu... Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime tidak yakin dari mana ia harus memulai penjelasannya. Ia hanya tahu Ichigo berubah menjadi sangat pendiam dan sulit berkonsentrasi dengan pertarungannya setelah pemuda itu berhasil mengalahkan sang Sexta Espada yang ia yakini bernama Grimmjow Jea... Jea-_sesuatu_ itu. Ia yakin, ia melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang antara ingin menangis dan berteriak keras saat Tensa Zangetsu berhasil menyarangkan luka yang fatal di tubuh sang Espada.

Seolah Ichigo menyesal telah memberikan perlawanan.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Hime-chan."

Empat kepala langsung menoleh ke arah yang sama di mana suara barusan berasal. Renji menaikkan kedua alisnya menyadari suara itu berasal dari Rukia yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka, "Rukia? Bukankah kau sedang dalam jam tugas?"

"Aku sedang istirahat, baka. Dengar, aku mau minta tolong agar kalian membawa Ichigo ke tempat Urahara setelah bubar sekolah nanti." Dan dengan cepat Rukia menambahkan sebelum ada yang bertanya, "Kalian akan mengerti nanti, pokoknya lakukan saja. Ayo, Renji. Ada baiknya kau ikut denganku." Tanpa memastikan Renji mengikuti atau tidak, Rukia pun menjauh.

Penasaran dengan apa yang sahabatnya itu inginkan, Renji pun langsung menyusul tidak lama kemudian.

XOXOXO

"Kalau Urahara berniat melakukan _sesuatu_ lagi agar kekuatanku bisa kembali, lupakan. Aku sudah menyerah."

Ichigo berjalan melalui teman-temannya yang semenjak keluar sekolah tadi selalu memaksanya mengunjungi Urahara Shoten, mengatakan pria berfedora itu menginginkan kehadirannya hari ini. Entah apa alasannya, teman-temannya itu pun tidak ada yang tahu. Dan Ichigo pun tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk mengetahui apa yang pria nyentrik itu inginkan darinya kali ini.

Paling sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, berusaha melakukan ritual agar kekuatannya kembali.

Tidakkah mereka mengerti kalau ia sudah menyerah? Ia sudah tidak menginginkan kekuatannya kembali. Karena walau pun kekuatannya kembali dan ia bisa melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak terlihat... sudah tidak ada gunanya. Kekuatannya tidak akan bisa membuatnya melihat _sesuatu_ yang sudah musnah.

Daripada nantinya ia tenggelam dalam pencarian yang percuma, lebih baik tidak usah saja dari awal.

"Tapi, Kurosaki-kun, kau—"

"Sudah kubilang, dia tidak akan mau menurut 'kan?"

Ichigo membeku, semua terpaku. Waktu terasa berhenti. Tidak ada yang berani menoleh, seolah jika mereka menoleh, hidup mereka pun akan berakhir. Orihime bukan seseorang yang bisa terpengaruh dalam waktu yang lama saat ini, merupakan satu-satunya yang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang baginya tidak asing. Ia pernah mendengar suara itu di suatu tempat, suara yang seharusnya sekarang ini sudah tidak akan pernah ia dengar kembali.

Dan gadis itu hanya bisa terbelalak, mulutnya menganga tapi tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar. Disusul dengan Ishida dan Chad yang memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Orihime.

Rukia, dalam gigainya menghampiri Ichigo dengan langkah yang ringan. Senyum lembut yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan, kini menghiasi wajahnya yang nampak begitu cerah. "Sebelum divisi 12 _membersihkan_ Hueco Mundo, Urahara menyusup ke sana lebih dulu dan menemukannya. Terluka... namun masih hidup." Ia menyentuh lengan Ichigo yang kelihatannya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menoleh, "Kon... menceritakan semuanya padaku. Semua... apa yang ia lihat di malam itu."

Tangan Rukia bergerak, mengusap lembut pipi Ichigo, "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya 'kan, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana, hanya bisa terdiam. Semenjak suara itu terdengar, ia sudah bisa mengetahui siapa pemiliknya. Hanya saja, ia takut jika dirinya menoleh, maka ia akan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasa mendengar suara itu.

Dan mendapati kekosongan di mana ia yakini suara itu berasal.

Tapi, Ichigo sama sekali tidak melawan ketika tangan-tangan mungil Rukia menggerakkan kepalanya agar melihat ke arah yang _dimaksudkan_. Di sana, figur yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan Renji yang juga menggunakan gigai seperti Rukia, ia mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Tapi... Apa memang benar?

"Ada apa, Berry-head? Kupikir kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Suara yang penuh kecongkakkan itu kembali menyerang kedua pendengarannya. Seringai lebar yang memenuhi wajah kuat itu, tidak salah lagi... "Ichigo..." Suara serak dan berat yang memanggil namanya...

Tidak salah lagi.

Dorongan ringan dari Rukia, ia terima. Dengan langkah yang semakin banyak ia ambil, semakin ia berlari. Penglihatannya buram, dan matanya terasa panas, tapi ia tahu, sosok itu berada di sana. Di hadapannya. Menunggunya untuk mendekat.

Kali ini Ichigo merasa beruntung bahwa kehidupan tidak memiliki penghapus.

Sebab, jika memang ada, ia akan menghapus keberadaan sosok itu dari benaknya, dan menyesal di kemudian.

Tapi, tidak ada. Kehidupan tidak akan pernah memiliki penghapus. Dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Grimmjow..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kalau ada yang menemukan kejanggalan dari scene canon animemanga Bleach-nya, maafkan. Saya udah agak-agak lupa dengan scene-scene yang ada. Akhir kata, review pls?**

**p.s.**

**Terima kasih untuk Zanpaku-nee yang udah mau ngucapin selamat ultah yaa! XD Kamu bener banget say, saya ultahnya emang bulan ini, tepatnya tanggal 6 lalu. Ueehh... Makin tua nih *ORZ* Sekali lagi, makasih ya sayaaaaaaaang! *kekepin*  
><strong>


End file.
